The Book of Life
by sabor ice
Summary: [Part Three: Selfishness & Unselfishness Up!] 26 newsies. 26 emotions, feelings, attitudes of life. 26 stories. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Adultery

_Title: The Book of Life_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: 26 newsies. 26 emotions/feelings/attitudes of life. 26 stories._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I do own this story._

_Author's Note: Please read and review. Thanks!_

**One: Adultery**

Pie Eater noticed his left shoe was untied for the second time. Why he had such trouble keeping them tied was behind him. Perhaps it was because they were beginning to fall apart. He couldn't afford new ones, though, so the young man made due with what he had. He reached up and removed his dark gray cap; his forearm swiped over his slightly sweaty forehead. Sighing, he knelt on one knee, setting his pile of papers on the ground beside him. He used his hands to push the papers together until they were in a neat pile. He set his cap on top of them, before proceeding to tie his shoe. Suddenly, the shadow of another person appeared over the top of his papers. The young man raised his head and squinted, as now he was blinded by the sun. He picked up his hat and replaced it on his head. When he realized the person before him was a woman, he quickly stood up. She chuckled lightly at his action.

"Excuse me, miss. I's didn't mean to be in the way of your walkin'," Pie Eater said.

The woman was young, perhaps twenty or twenty-one. She was nearly as tall as him, but still quite petite. Her fair face was highlighted by her rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. Her hair was the color of wheat, and prettily done up and tucked under her white and blue hat. She was dressed in a finely tailored dress, with a matching light blue handbag and gloves. Pie Eater gulped quietly, knowing just by looking at her that she must have been wealthy.

"Are those your newspapers to sell?" she wondered, the tone in her voice light and flirty.

The dark-haired newsie's mouth was slightly agape as his lips tried to form the words he wanted to say.

"Y-y-yes," he finally answered, then lowered his head slightly as he felt himself blush.

The woman kept her intense blue gaze on him. Her sweet lips curved upward into a smile. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she reached into her bag for her coin purse. Her slender fingers opened it, retrieved a silver coin, and offered it to him.

"I'd like to buy a paper, please, young man," she said.

"Very good, miss," Pie Eater replied.

He quickly bent over to collect his papers off the ground. Once he had them, he took out one paper for her, before slinging to rest over his shoulder. She watched him curiously; he finally managed to raise his shy, brown gaze to meet hers. He glanced from her to the coin she held out for him.

"Well, what's the matter?" the young woman wondered.

"That's a dime. It's too much for just one pape," he noted.

She laughed flirtatiously and shrugged.

"I know. But, let's pretend I didn't notice," the young woman answered, with a wink.

Pie Eater shook his head slightly and held out the paper for her.

"One nickel, please, miss," the newsie said.

The pretty woman watched him a few moments, amazed. She had never met an honest newsie before. She was offering him more money than his paper was worth, and he refused it. Slowly, a smile formed on her lips again; she tucked the dime back into her coin purse. Pie Eater silently wanted to kick himself, thinking he had offended her and now she didn't want a paper at all. His eyes curiously looked back at her to see what she was going to do next.

"What's your name?" she inquired, after putting her coin purse back into her bag.

"My name?" he repeated, then replied: "Pie Eater."

"Pie Eater?" the woman mused, with an amused chuckle. "Well, Pie Eater, my name is Roseanna, Rose for short."

The newsie watched as she extended her hand out to him. Her gloves were light blue in color, and very clean. He glanced down at his hand; it was quite dirty. He looked at her apologetically; he didn't want to soil her glove with his filthy hand.

"Well," Rose added, and folded her hands in front of her torso. "Would you mind walking me back to my apartment? It isn't far. And, I promise to make it worth your while."

"All right," Pie Eater responded, nervously.

He folded the single paper he had been holding and placed it over the others on his left shoulder. As they turned to begin walking, Rose slipped her arm into his. Pie Eater couldn't believe that someone like her would want to be seen walking with someone like him. He wasn't going to complain, though. Rose was a gorgeous lady.

Once they reached the next street over, Pie Eater could tell she must've lived in this neighborhood somewhere. The houses weren't as shabby and much taller. They stopped in front of a tall, brick building - one that mirrored all the buildings around it. It was an apartment building - a very nice apartment building. The dark-haired newsie finally managed to pull his gaze away from the fine home, and looked back at her.

"Won't you come up?" Rose asked, politely, as she began to walk up the stairs.

Before Pie Eater had the chance to answer, she had all ready disappeared inside. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching. The last thing he needed was to be caught entering such a fine building and being arrested. He blew out a deep sigh and reluctantly followed the young woman into the building. He didn't notice when she took him by the hand and led him up the stairs. She took out the key for her apartment from her bag and opened the door; she left it open for Pie Eater. After a few moments, he went inside and closed the door behind him. The apartment was rather large and nicely furnished. The newsie kept watching his step, not wanting to ruin the carpets. Rose walked over to a closet to put away her coat and hat. She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"So, how old are you, Pie Eater?" she asked.

"Nearly nineteen," he answered, walking along the wooden part of the floor to get where she was across the room. "Do yous live here alone?"

Rose was silent a moment; she finally smiled.

"Of course," she replied, quietly. "Make yourself at home. There should be some tea cakes left on the table. Help yourself. I'll be right back."

The young man's brown eyes followed her as she disappeared into the other room. He blew out another deep sigh as he set his papers down on the arm of a couch. He scratched the back of his neck as he looked around again, before going to sit down in the chair across from the coffee table.

"Nice place yous got here," he said.

Something caught his attention as he glanced over at the fireplace. Furrowing his dark brows, he walked over and inspected the mantlepiece. He picked up the smoking pipe that lay there. Why would she have a smoking pipe? He turned his head towards the direction of the room she had went into.

"Are yous sure yous live alone?" he asked.

"Of course, silly," came the reply. "Make yourself comfortable; I'll be right out!"

Looking at the pipe again, Pie Eater finally shrugged and set it back down. Walking over to the couch this time, he sat down on it. He bounced in place a couple of times; it was nice and soft. He smiled to himself as he reached out for one of the tiny cakes on the plate on the table. He couldn't wait to tell the others about his day. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Just as he finished the tasty, little cake, he heard the door open. He raised his gaze to see Rose standing there in a rather revealing night shift. His mouth fell agape, and he was unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight. She began to slowly move her way across the living room towards him. Her wavy, blond hair fell in waves down her back. Her make-up had been removed, but she was still pretty.

"Do you like me?" Rose asked, in a seductive tone of voice.

Pie Eater could only nod his head yes as he continued to watch her. She moved over to where he was on the couch. He leaned back as she crawled onto his lap and straddled him with her slender legs. Her hands moved up his broad chest and over his shoulders. She pushed his hat from his head; her slender fingers gently tangled through his short, dark brown hair. Her free hand roamed down his chest again, and continued downwards until she found his most sensitive spot. Pie Eater groaned; his hands moved to caress her soft, white legs. Rose pressed her lips to his in a fierce kiss; he responded with equal intensity.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard on the front door, causing the two to gasp and lift their heads towards it. The handle started shaking as well, and the deep, loud voice of a man was heard shouting from the other side.

"Oh, no! My husband!" Rose gasped, as she rolled off the young man in front of her.

"You're husband?!" Pie Eater exclaimed. "I thought yous said yous lived alone!"

"I lied!" she replied as she went to retrieve her house-coat.

She turned around and made a shooing gesture with her arms. He buttoned the top of his yellow-stripped shirt and pulled his suspenders back up.

"You've got to get out of here! He'll kill you if he finds you!" she replied.

Pie Eater quickly retrieved his papers from the arm of the couch. He followed her as she led him to the nearby window. There was a fire escape. He opened the window and climbed out.

"Your hat!" Rose exclaimed in a hushed voice.

She retrieved it off the floor behind the couch and rushed over to him where he was all ready half-way out the window. He took it from her, and he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back, and leaned inward to kiss him once.

"Now get out of here!" Rose said.

He replaced his hat on his head and tipped it to her.

"Thank you, miss," the newsie answered.

He climbed the rest of the way out the window and hastily made his way down the fire escape. Once he hit the bottom, he raced out of there as quickly as he could. Pie Eater hadn't made a nickel yet today, but he still felt like the wealthiest guy in New York.

------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Please review!


	2. Heroism

_Title: The Book of Life_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: 26 newsies. 26 emotions/feelings/attitudes of life. 26 stories._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I do own this story._

_Author's Note: Please read and review. Thanks!_

**Two: Courage/Heroism**

"So, wait, wait, yous tellin' me her name's actually Toy?" Bumlets wondered, before an amused chuckle escaped his lips.

"Dat's an unusual name for dese parts," Snipeshooter chimed in, as he impersonated Specs.

Specs rolled his eyes and swiped his hand at the young newsie, who just nearly ducked out of the way in time. Bumlets and Snipeshooter had been teasing him for the past half hour. He had just met this new girl in town the other day. She worked at the seamstress's shop over on 111th street with Mush's girlfriend. She and Specs had become quite good friends, and he hoped that someday soon it would turn into more. The only trouble was that this girl was rather flirtatious at times; her eyes liked to wander. And, she was pretty, too, so naturally she had the interest of more than one guy at a time.

"Dat's just her nickname. Her real name's Toya," Specs said, matter-of-factly.

"Like dat's much better?" Bumlets snickered. He and Snipeshooter laughed again.

"Better den your real name. Don't think I's don't remember what it is either!" the spectacles-wearing newsie replied, with a wry grin.

The color seemed to drain from Bumlets' handsome face. Snipeshooter ran in between the two as he splashed through a puddle. The boy turned around and adjusted his hat atop his head full of curly hair before looking back at them with a grin.

"What is it?" Snipeshooter wondered. "C'mon, I's gotta here dis!"

Specs bit his bottom lip as he tried not to laugh. He wanted to say it so badly now. Bumlets glared at him.

"Don't yous say it, Specs," Bumlets said in a tough voice. "I's was drunk! So were yous! Who knows what we's said? For all I's know, yous coulda told me yer name was Daisy, and I's coulda said me name was Truffles!"

Snipeshooter literally fell onto the ground in a fit of laughter. He laughed until he began to cry. Bumlets and Specs held unamused looks upon their youthful faces as they watched him. Bumlets knocked the younger boy's hat off his head, causing it to land right in a puddle, as he and Specs walked past him. Grumbling incoherently to himself, Snipeshooter retrieved his hat and quickly caught up with the two older boys.

"So, what did Bum's say his real name was?" Snipeshooter chided, and watched him as if he was hanging on Specs' every word.

"Shut up, kid," the raven-haired newsie said, and smacked him upside the head. "Don't forget yer real name ain't that good either. _Antonious_."

Snipeshooter's dark eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks. He stomped his foot down in frustration, and shook his chubby, little finger at Bumlets.

"Hey! I's told yous dat in confi - confi...confidence! Yous swores to me yous'd never tell!" the young newsie exclaimed, his cheeks now flushed red with anger.

Specs held an amused expression on his face; he glanced back at Snipeshooter.

"Don't worry, Bumlets' name is worse," he noted, then looked at the other young man. "Isn't dat right, _Ashley Angel_?"

Snipeshooter's mouth fell agape. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, cry, or run. Bumlets' eyes darkened from brown to black as he glarred daggers at Specs.

"Wait, wait, wait...you're name is actually Ashley Angel?" the young boy wondered, in slight disbelief.

The raven-haired young man's jaw visibly tensed. He was so angry at his friend now that he felt like punching him. After a moment, Bumlets realized something. He did remember Specs' real name, too. A smile slowly formed on his lips; he chuckled to himself and folded his arms over his chest. Time to get even.

"At least me name isn't _Ralph_," Bumlets answered, with a grin, then made a gagging gesture with his finger.

Specs hardly noticed that Bumlets had been speaking in those moments. His attention had been diverted elsewhere. He removed his black, bowler-style hat a moment and scratched the top of his head. Snipeshooter and Bumlets had begun bickering behind him; the dark-haired newsie raised his hand towards them.

"Wait. Hey, cheese it for a minute. Yous guys hear dat?" he wondered, then began walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" Bumlets called out, before following him.

Snipeshooter idly scratched the back of his neck. "Is his name really Ashley Angel?" he asked himself, then shrugged, before running to catch up with the others.

The three newsies rushed down the street and then through an alleyway towards the direction of Bottle Alley.

"Look!" Specs shouted, pointing up at the black smoke that was now visible in the sky.

"Holy cow!" Snipeshooter interjected, wide-eyed.

The three continued to follow the black smoke until they reached a building filled with small apartments. It was old, shabby, and clearly falling apart. It must have been one of the buildings that only 'squatters' occupied (Squatters were people that lived in condemned buildings. Once there, they couldn't be ordered to leave if they didn't want to.) Flames could be seen shooting out of the second story windows (not that there had been glass there in the first place). The three newsies watched in awe as a few people flooded out windows on the first floor and ran screaming past them.

"How do yous think it got started?" Bumlets wondered, shading his dark eyes with his hand as he continued to watch the burning building in front of them.

"Yeah, and where's dem no-good, lazy coppers when dey's actually needed?" Snipeshooter said, rolling his eyes.

Specs absentmindedly shook his head. He saw a strange movement from one of the windows on the third floor. He furrowed his brows as he took a couple steps forward. Squinting his eyes, he inspected the window closer. Suddenly, he saw what looked like two little hands sticking out of the half-way boarded up window!

"Der's a kid up der!" Specs exclaimed.

Before Bumlets or Snipeshooter could even react, Specs had jolted towards the nearest fire-escape and begun to scale the ladder.

"Specs!" Snipeshooter and Bumlets called out in unison.

The younger newsie tried to follow his friend, but Bumlets quickly reached out and pulled the boy back by his shoulders. The flames were reaching higher; the heat from the flames could be felt all the way over where the two stood. The smoke was even worse; it's thick blackness covered the entire area. The two newsies lost sight of their friend for a moment, and worriedly began scanning all the fire-escapes with their eyes.

Meanwhile, Specs had managed to find a way up the side of the building. He had to go slowly and take cautious steps, for pieces of the fire-escapes were missing. He pulled the collar of his shirt up over his nose to try to block out some of the smoke from his lungs. He stopped a moment to try to catch his breath. For a moment, he couldn't see or breathe at all. In that moment, he heard a small cry for help from the window above up. He tilted his head backwards to try to see, but again, the only thing he could see was two little hands sitcking out between two boards.

"Specs! Specs!"

The newsie heard the clouded calls of his two friends from behind the screens of smoke. He glanced back over his shoulder for a moment. The flames were beginning to surround him; sweat rolled down his face. He heard violent coughing from the window above him again. His bowler hat fell off his head and landed on the ground below, but the newsie hadn't even noticed. His eyes filled with determination to save both the child and himself before it was too late.

Noticing a pipe on the wall nearby, Specs grabbed onto it and began to carefully climb up it. He reached out for the platform of the fire-escape above, nearly missing it the first time and falling. He gulped hard as he clung onto the old pipe with his hands and feet. Finally, he sucked up enough courage to reach out for the platform again. Once he felt that he had a decent hold on it, he let go of the pipe and pulled himself up onto the fire-escape. Specs didn't even notice anything around him now - not the fire nor the smoke nor any other sounds - nothing.

"You in der?" Specs called out, as he tried to pull open one of the boards. "Hey! Hey!"

Fear rose within the young man. What if it was all ready too late? Finally, the two small hands came into view again. Specs blew out a sigh of relief and reached out to touch them, to let the child know someone was there to help him or her.

"Help me," came the child's weak voice. "I's can't...breathe..."

"Hold on! I's gonna get yous outta der!" he promised.

The young man backed up on the platform somewhat, until he felt his backside touch the rail. He winced because it was hot from the flames heating it up from below. The fire was so near to him now, that he actually thought he felt his shoes melting beneath his feet. With one determind kick, Specs managed to break through the top board. He rushed back over to the window and lowered his arms over the second board inside. He felt the child grab onto his wrists, and he quickly pulled her up. The little girl wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the newsie; she was coughing and crying. She couldn't have been more than five or six years old. Specs wiped her dirty, blonde hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, before holding her close to him.

"Don't worry, we'll be all right," Specs tried to assure her, though he could tell by looking around now that the odds were against them.

The newsie looked for a way for the two of them to escape. It was then he realized they were trapped. He couldn't make it down the fire-escape with her as now they were standing on the last of it! The child cried and coughed even harder as she buried her dirty, wet face into the young man's neck.

"It's ok. It's ok," Specs whispered, continuing to attempt to coax her.

Their only chance was the pipe he had scaled to get to her in the first place. The child wasn't exactly heavy, but he doubted she could hold on if he tried to climb down with her. But, they had no other choice now. He raised her face to look at him, his thumb lightly brushing the wet tears from her puffy, reddened cheeks.

"Listen. I's want you to hold onto me as tight as you can, ok? As tight as you can, and close your eyes. All right?" Specs wondered.

The shaken girl somehow understood his instructions, though she was clearly tired and terrified all at once. Her small arms tightened around his neck, and she placed her face in the crook of it again. When Specs was sure the girl had a good hold on him, he reached out and grabbed onto the pipe. The metel was hot, so hot in fact he didn't know if he could hold on long enough to climb all the way down. It was too far of a drop; he couldn't let go.

"Son! Down here, son!" came a voice.

Specs managed to glance over his shoulder as he struggled to hold onto the steaming hot pipe. He recognized the familiar hat and coat of an officer below. The coppers had finally showed up and were working fast to put out the out-of-control fire. Several men, including the one that had called up to him, assembled below the pipe with some kind of large blanket.

"Yous gonna have to jump, son! Jump!" the copper yelled out.

Specs let go of the pipe with one hand, in order to wrap it around the little girl who wearily clung onto him. Finally, he released his hold completely and allowed them to free-fall. They landed on the blanket with an "oof!" They were tired, dirty, and still coughing from the smoke inhalation, but they were alive. One of the coppers tried to take the child from Specs once they lowered them to the ground, but the girl cried out and clung more tightly onto the newsie. She didn't want to leave him.

"It's ok," Specs told the child. "It's ok."

Defeatedly, the girl gave up trying to fight and reluctantly allowed the officer to take her from the newsie. He watched the man walk away with her. She lifted her head slightly and looked back at him; he waved to her and gave her a faint smile, as if to tell her everything was all right now. He felt another officer come up behind him and wrap him in a blanket. He coughed again, before managing to thank the man.

"I'm fine," Specs assured him, as he began to walk away from the scene.

Once he was out in the street again, Specs breathed in the clean, fresh air as he tried to get the feeling of tar out of his throat.

"Specs! Yous alive!" came the familiar voice of Snipeshooter.

The boy ran into the older newsie and hugged him as tightly as he could. Bumlets had not been far behind him. The raven-haired young man smiled at his friend, then revealed that he had collected Specs' bowler-style hat off the pavement earlier. He placed it on Specs' head.

"Not bad," Bumlets said, then smiled. "For a guy named _Ralph_."

"Wait 'till da guys back home heres about dis!" Snipeshooter exclaimed, excitedly. He curiously looked over at Bumlets. "So, is your name really Ashley Angel?"

Specs rolled his eyes and shook his head to himself as Bumlets sighed heavily and threw his arm around his friend. The two began walking towards the lodging house together. It had been one long day.

"Guys?" Guys! Wait for me!" the boy's voice rang out as he ran down the street after them.

---------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Review please! (Don't make me call yous a scabber and den soak ya!)


	3. Selfishness & Unselfishness

_Title: The Book of Life_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: 26 newsies. 26 emotions/feelings/attitudes of life. 26 stories._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I do own this story._

_Author's Note: Please read and review. Thanks!_

**Three: Selfishness and Un-selfishness**

Kid Blink peered around the corner of the building. Just up the street a carriage was waiting for its usual occupants, who had briefly gone inside the bank across the street. The newsie licked his lips in anticipation. This was not a good part of town to be in for long periods of time. It wasn't a poor side of New York - on the contrary - it was one of the rich neighborhoods. It had the finest buildings and vehicles, and the most finely dressed patrons in town. It made it dangerous for any poor child, because of the fact cops in this neighborhood could arrest one of them just for sticking their nose where it didn't belong. Blink was doing something he knew he shouldn't be, and that factor excited him.

He glanced over his shoulder. His greenish-blue eye briefly surveyed the area for Mush, who had decided to come along with him this day. Putting his thumb and forefinger to his lips, the newsie blew out a small whistle. Upon hearing it, Mush peered from around some crates stacked un-neatly near the alley of the nearby brick building. The dark, curly-haired newsie hastily made his way over to his friend. He rested his hand on Blink's shoulder and crouched beside him as he briefly looked around the corner.

"Oh, man, Blink," Mush mused. "Dis is better den walkin' into any scabber territory!"

"'Course it is. Better since walkin' into a rich neighborhood doesn't get us beat up if we're quick enough," Blink answered, with a roll of his eye.

The dark-blonde reached up and adjusted the patch over his left eye. Sometimes the material irritated his skin and made it itch, though usually, he hardly even noticed it. Pretending to be partially blind worked wonders when it came to getting a person's sympathy. Like Jack Kelly had always said: it wasn't lying, it was just improving the truth a little.

"Since when does gettin' beat up or beatin' somebody up affect you, Kid?" Mush teased.

"It doesn't. I's was just tryin' to make a point," Blink answered.

He playfully slapping his friend on the cheek with his hand. The two shared a brief laugh. Blink glanced back at their target, and noticed it was now moving!

"Shit, it's leavin'!" Blink exclaimed, grabbing Mush by the shirt and pulling him along with him, before breaking into a quick sprint. "Let's go!"

The two young men ran down the street, easily coming up on the slow-paced carriage. They received a few awkward glances from people on the sidewalks. The newsies ignored the queer glances and murmurs as they neared their target. Blink grasped onto the small ledge meant for luggage and pulled himself onto it, using it as a seat. With any luck, the occupants of the carriage wouldn't notice the newsie on the back. As he looked back at his friend, he realized Mush had tripped, and now was going back for his hat which had fallen off his head in the process. The newsie was laughing the whole time, finding this situation to be quite amusing.

"C'mon, Mush!" Blink exclaimed, waving for his friend to hurry and catch up.

Just then, the sound of a policeman's whistle echoed throughout the air. People on the sidewalks were waving their hands and hankerchiefs in the direction the carriage was going. Mush briefly glanced over his shoulder as he ran; his brown eyes widened when he noticed a cop now running on foot after him.

"Oh, shit!" Mush exclaimed, using one hand to hold onto the hat on his head as he picked up the pace.

The carriage turned onto another street. Mush literally swung past the lamp post, nearly being grabbed onto by the cop pursuing him. He finally managed to reach the back of the carriage. Blink held out his hand for him to help pull his friend onto the small ledge with him. Being that the ledge was quite small, though, Blink was forced to use one hand to keep his balance. Mush grabbed onto the side of the carriage and pressed his knee onto the ledge; as he tried to climb onto it though, he felt himself being pulled back off it. He let out a small yell and fell backwards, right onto the cop who had caught up to them and grabbed onto him.

"Mush!" Blink exclaimed.

The dark haired newsie struggled with the cop, only causing the officer to strike him with his club. Mush cried out in pain, pressing one hand to his youthful face; the cop grabbed onto the bottom of his cut-off pants when he tried to get away again. Mush tripped and fell onto the ground; the cop used all his weight to hold the boy down.

"Blink!" Mush called out for his friend. "Agh! Blink!"

The carriage kept pressing onward down the road, and Kid Blink didn't move. The moment he had decided to go back, he heard the bells of the police carriages. They were near now, and surely if the dark-blonde went back, he'd be captured, too. The newsie gulped hard. He had always learned to stay away if he was clearly outnumbered. Any newsie knew that would've been the smart thing to do. Suddenly, guilt began eating at his conscience. Mush was his best friend, and Blink has gotten him into this mess in the first place. He knew he was a coward if he didn't go back. He was selfish for only looking out for himself.

"Damn it," Blink muttered to himself.

He jumped off the back of the moving carriage. After re-gaining his balance, he began racing back down the street towards the scuffle which was still occuring between Mush and the police officer. Blink collided with the copper, causing the middle-aged man to roll off his friend with an unfriendly grunt. The newsie grabbed onto Mush's arm, and almost literally dragged away from the man, before pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go!" Blink instructed, and he and Mush fled down the street again.

The officer just missed Blink as he reached out to grab onto them both. He climbed to his feet with some difficulty. He huffed and puffed, now completely out of breath. He pulled out his silver whistle and blew it loud and clear for all to hear. The newsies had by now reached the end of the street, though the carriage was now nowhere in sight. They turned the corner and abruptly haulted in their footsteps as they came face to face with one of the police carriages coming their way.

"There they are!" an officer called out. Two jumped down off the sides of the black vehicle, continuing to blow their whistles loudly as they pursued the boys.

"This way!" Blink exclaimed.

The two boys turned and headed down an alleyway. The sounds of men shouting and whistles echoed off the sides of the buildings. Blink was behind Mush now as they ran, but he didn't dare turn his head to look back more than a few times. He could feel the coppers were right on their tail. It was like having a dog breathing heavily down his back. The hairs on the back of his neck surely stood on end. Fear and excitement both pumped inevitable amounts of adrenaline throughout the young man's body.

Suddenly, the dark-blonde felt himself collide into another body. He whipped his head around, his brows furrowed as he was about to scold Mush for stopping now. It was then Blink realized just why his friend had stopped so abruptly. The path of the alley had led them straight to a dead-end. A brick wall stood where freedom should have been. Mush placed his hand against it, then worriedly glanced at Blink. The two of them turned around and pressed their backs against the wall as the coppers closed in on them. There was nowhere to run now; they were trapped.

"Let's just give up," Mush suggested and gulped, as he put up his hands in front of him.

Blink sighed inwardly and did the same. "Not that'll change much anyway," the dark-blonde added, quietly.

The two closed their eyes tightly and prepared themselves for the beating they were about to receive...

------------------------------------------------------

Blink grasped the bars of the cell he was in and looked out. His knuckles were bruised, but they were nowhere near the terrible state that the rest of him was in. The coppers had did a real number on he and Mush both. His tongue rolled around the loose tooth he had on the bottom left side of his mouth. He glanced into the next cell where his friend sat slumped against the wall. Blink moved, dragging his fingers over the bars as he did so, until he stood facing Mush. He sighed deeply and rested his forehead against his cell.

"We been here awhile," Blink noted.

Mush scoffed quietly from where he sat on the springs of the cotless bed in the corner. He nodded his head somewhat, but didn't raise his gaze to meet Blink's.

"Two days," Mush said.

"Shouldn't count. Only makes it seem longer," Blink noted, raising a hand to rub it over his sore jaw. "How's yer head?"

"Perfect," the other newsie replied.

The dark-haired newsie pushed himself up to a standing position. He kicked away the end of one of his suspender straps when it nearly got caught on the bottom of his foot. Walking over to the bars on his cell opposite Blink's, he grasped them and rested his cheek against them, being mindful of the cut on his forehead. Blink watched his friend turn his back on him, then scoffed to himself.

"What, yer not talkin' to me now?" Blink wondered. "What'd I's do dis time?"

Mush turned around and rested his back against the bars of his cell. His dark gaze locked with Blink's as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"It's what yous didn't do, Kid," Mush said, matter-of-factly. "Yous were just gonna leave me back der. Admit it."

Blink scoffed again.

"I's was not. Mush - listen to me. Look at me. It's Blink yer talkin' to. I's was not gonna leave yous. I's came back when I's coulda just left. I's was all ready home-free. But, den I'm thinking, dat's Mush back der. Dat's my buddy, my pal, my best friend, and I's can't leave 'em," the dark-blonde explained, his greenish-blue gaze pleading.

Mush's jaw clenched and he shook his head to himself as he walked around his cell somewhat.

"Well, yous took yer sweet time comin' back, dat was for sure," Mush scowled.

Blink growled inwardly and slammed his arms against his cell in frustration.

"Fine, yes, it had crossed my mind to run, all right?! I's knew if I went back, I'd most likely end up being caught," the newsie answered.

"Oh, so now dis is my fault?!" Mush asked, gesturing to himself with his hand as he walked closer to the bars that seperated them.

"Well, yous didn't have to come, now did yous?" Blink retorted.

The muscular newsie placed his hands on his waist and chuckled in slight disbelief.

"So, let me get this straight, Blink...because of yer selfishness, dis is suddenly all my fault. Is dat what yer tellin' me?" Mush wondered, in a low growl. "I's can't believe I'm hearin' dis, and from yous of all people!"

Kid Blink sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he voluntarily banged his forehead against the bars before him. He winced and groaned at the sudden pain that shot through his cranium, then sighed again. This whole thing was being blown out of proportion, and it was his fault. Mush was right. He was being selfish.

"Mush..." Blink began.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, both newsies snapped their heads up in attention. It was the guard again. Blink hated this particular guard. He had a tendency of standing around mocking them. And, he bet that this time was no exception; the guard was looking quite smug and pleased with himself.

"Well, if you two are finished with your little lovers' spat now, I can get right to business," the guard grinned.

Blink grimaced and rolled his eyes toward the man. He and Mush were having no lovers' spat.

"The judge'll deal with the two of you today. Now, which one of you wants to go first? Or do you still need a few more moments?" the guard wondered, still quite amused by his earlier statement.

"I'll go," Blink immediately responded, then winced as he glanced over at his friend. "I - I mean -"

"He'll go," Mush chimed in, not bothering to look over at the other newsie.

Blink lowered his gaze, ashamed of himself for once again thinking of himself before his friend, as he followed the guard out. There had to be some way he could undo this mess he had made. He couldn't stand it if Mush, his best friend, hated him. Right now nothing was coming to the newsie. Maybe once he was before the judge, some sort of miracle would come to mind and he'd know what to do...

Mush's kept nodding off into a light sleep. He was physically sore and mentally exhausted. Jail was a tough place to get a good night's rest in, though. He became alert again when he heard the slamming of the door to a cell. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and raised his head. Glancing over, he noticed Blink was back in his cell again. The door was all ready shut, too. The guard was at his cell now, and the door had been opened.

"Come on," the guard said, a reluctant tone in his voice. "You're free to go."

"What?" Mush wondered, in disbelief, as he climbed to his feet.

"I said you're free to go. Your friend bailed you out," the guard replied, nodding his head towards Blink in the next cell.

Dumbfounded, Mush exited his cell and stopped by Blink's. The dark-blonde raised his head and moved close to the door of his cell, resting his hands on the bars as he looked at his friend.

"How?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"I's made a deal with the judge. He's was gonna give us both another night here. I's told him I'd take your night and mine," Blink answered, a faint smile on his lips. "So, go on, get outta here. I'll see ya in two days."

Mush couldn't believe it. His friend was taking the fall for the both of them; not an ounce of selfishness was even evident anymore. He gave Blink a friendly smile, and reached through the bars to pat his friend's shoulder. Then, he turned back to the guard, who was waiting impatiently for him. He smiled again, before walking back into the cell he had just come from. Blink's mouth went agape as he watched Mush pull the door of the cell shut again.

"What are yous doin', Mush?" Blink asked.

The dark-haired newsie sighed contently, and smugly glanced over at his friend.

"We're in dis together, right? If yous stay, I's stay. We'll get outta here together tomorrow," he said, then looked back at the guard, who raised his brows towards the young man's actions. "Tell dat judge dat we'll both stay anudder night."

The guard shook his head and mumbled something to himself, before departing. Mush sat down and rested his back against the bars of his cell. Blink did the same, so now they sat back to back. A brief moment of silence passed between them.

"You're stupid, yous know dat?" Blink said, and chuckled.

"I's know," Mush added, and laughed as he shook his head to himself. "But, at least I's wasn't selfish, right?"

Blink sighed, and crossed his legs at the ankles as he stretched them out in front of them.

"I guess so. I'm the selfish one, and you're the stupid one," Blink answered.

Mush smiled faintly as he rested his arms over his angled knees.

"Fine with me," Mush said, before adding: "friend."

Kid Blink smiled to himself at Mush's last word. They were still friends - best friends. And, nothing would ever change that.

------------------------------------------------

Yay, finally an update! So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
